Futureshock
by grungekitty
Summary: After a faulty warp, the team finds themselves in a very bleak future, faced with some familiar, yet strange and unfriendly faces.


**Random idea, might as well write.**

**I can always not post if it sucks! XD**

"**Fragments" by Jeff Williams (feat. Lamar Hall, Barbara Laronga, & Casey Williams)**

**Last line gave me a random idea.**

**Let's see what comes from it.**

**AN HOUR LATER…**

**After I'm done being distracted. *anime sweatdrop***

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"We're taking damage!" Otto yelled frantically.

The team was in a heavy battle in open space, and very much losing.

Another blow to the hyper armor, another small engine room explosion, it was chaos. The team couldn't have known how shoty the warp was.

"Chiro, we have to get out here!" Antauri yelled as they endured another attack.

"I hear ya." Chiro grunted. "Sprx, Otto, get the warp drive ready!"

"Chiro, perhaps we should run a diagnosis on the warp before we use it, to make sure there are no critical malfunctions?" Gibson suggested.

"No time." Chiro simply stated "Sprx, get us out of here, NOW!"

* * *

"What happened?" Chiro moaned, peeling his eyes open.

"I _told_ you the warp function was probably damaged!" Gibson nagged.

"What's the damage?" Nova reluctantly asked.

"Don't know, all the sensors are glitching out." Otto said while fiddling with any machinery in his reach. "I'll have to check it all manually."

"Great." Chiro sighed.

"Someone's firing on us!" Nova shouted.

The team panicked as they felt the Super Robot fall to what was likely the closest planet. They hit the ground hard. It wasn't long until someone with a hard, rough voice was yelling at them to "exit the craft."

The team managed to crawl out from various passages to the outside. When they did however, they were met with a small, very hostile, form mostly concealed in shadow pointing very familiar magnets in their faces.

Stunned and slack jawed the team followed this strange being's orders. All of them were wondering how this person got ahold of magnets that so closely matched to their own Sprx's. They stood huddled near each other in silence for a small eternity.

Finally the magnet wielding form spoke.

"Alright, what in Shuggazoom's name is this about?" He said, stepping from his black veil of shadows.

If the team wasn't confused before, they sure were now. From the shadows stepped a red monkey that look suspiciously like Sprx.

The differences were distinct though. This bizarre Sprx clone was much more rigid. He held himself like a well-seasoned soldier ready for an ambush any moment. He had scars and scratches running all over his body, metal parts or not. This Sprx was also covered in dirt, dust, and a substance eerily close to what could be called blood. It looked like it had been ages since his last decent bath, and even longer since his last decent night's sleep. His stubborn scowl was a dead opposite from Sprx's signature smirk. His voice was very different as well. This Sprx sounded more gruff and gritty. The team hadn't recognized his voice as Sprx's at first. He sounded like he had fought through three life times of hardship.

Bizaro Sprx's glance shifted over them quickly. He looked completely disgusted and appalled at their presence. He looked like he could kill them if they so much as breathed wrong, and he sounded like he wanted to.

"I asked a damn question!" The second Sprx snapped, looking like he might bite someone or something.

"Um, somebody want to fill me in here?" Sprx finally said, addressing his double.

"If Skeleton King sent you, tell him we're not buying! We have an agreement!" Second Sprx snapped angrily impatient.

Second Sprx began charging his magnets.

"Our warp malfunctioned! We weren't sent here! We don't even know where _here_ is!" Gibson shouted just in time to stop a blast from being fired on them.

Second Sprx eyed them suspiciously, trying to decide whenever or not to give them the benefit of the doubt, or just waste them.

"Alright." Second Sprx shrugged.

Just as the team let out a breath of relief, Second Sprx snatched Chiro up and held him within inches of his fiery glare.

"But I won't think twice next time I have a reason to blast you into the sunset! Ya got that, toothpick!?" He snarled into Chiro's face, viciously insulting him to make his point.

"We understand." Antauri nodded.

Second Sprx glared him up and down, then tossed Chiro off, snarling at the whole lot of them.

"So what's your story?" Nova asked with a hint of condescension.

"None of your goddamn business!" Second Sprx snapped at the yellow female.

He looked her up and down. He shook his head as if throwing out an impossible notion he had been letting go of for years and returned to his disapproving glare.

"So…" Chiro said, attempting to break the silence. "You said you have an agreement with Skeleton King?"

The statement sounded more judgmental than the boy had meant it to be. Second Sprx tensed at the question, deep fury welling up. He looked ready to pop with rage. Then, suddenly, his shoulders went limp and the strong emotions dissipated, as if he had decided it wasn't work the energy it would take to be angry.

"It's been tough here." Second Sprx sighed.

He looked as he wanted to continue, but lacked the words. The team could see deep sorrow and regret in his cold black eyes.

It was now that the team recognized their dystopian surroundings.

It was Shuggazoom, but not like any of them had ever seen it. It was an even darker picture of their home then even their worst nightmares dared to dream of. The place was just in ruins.

"What happened here?" Antauri asked with deep compassion.

"The war happened." Second Sprx sighed.

"The war between the living and the dead…"Gibson realized out loud.

Second Sprx turned to him as if startled by his voice. Something relatively resembling a smile crossed his face for a moment. As quickly as it showed however, it was gone, once more replaced with a dark grimace.

"Either you guys fared a lot better, or you haven't gone through it." Second Sprx reasoned.

"We haven't gone through it." Otto said. "It just started for us."

Second Sprx wore an expression like a mother about to sacrifice her child.

A quick date exchange, and it was concluded, the team had traveled into their own grim future.

Then Sprx classic, who had been a church mouse up until this point, piped up loudly.

"Then how come this _'future me'_ doesn't remember all this?" He accused.

"Theoretically, we could be the start of the cycle." Gibson hypothesized "It would have to start somewhere or a paradox would undoubtable occur."

"There's no way this is our future!" He Sprx angrily.

The younger Sprx pointed accusingly into the other Sprx's face.

"I think all of this is baloney! I'd be fighting the Bonehead right now, not hiding out beyond some kind of 'agreement'!" Sprx yelled.

Then Second Sprx slapped his own double.

"You would if you've been through what I have!" Second Sprx yelled accusingly.

Silence.

"So where are the rest of us?" Otto finally asked.

Second Sprx reacted sharply. Otto had clearly hit a nerve.

"Not….all of us…..made it….out." Second Sprx said painfully.

Silence once more.

Second Sprx knew he had to explain, however much he didn't want to.

"Let's talk inside." He sighed, beginning to lead the team deeper into the destroyed city.

* * *

"Well isn't this cozy?" Sprx said sarcastically while observing his surroundings.

"Compared to what I've been through, it's a paradise." Second Sprx responded coldly, not amused at his own jokes. "Give me a second."

With that, Second Sprx ducked behind a flimsy curtain. Talking was heard beyond it. Another eerily familiar voice that couldn't be placed was heard.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Second Sprx chastised.

"I want to see." The stranger's voice lightly pleaded.

He sounded fragile and curious, very different from the harder version of Sprx they had been talking to.

Then the squeak of wheels came through the curtain.

"You weren't kidding were you?" A close Gibson match gasped with astonishment.

The first differenced to be noticed was the presents of a wheel chair.

This Gibson was covered in less scars then his red counterpart, but was still in sorry shape. He was just as dirty. However, he appeared better rested. This Gibson smiled at the team with fragile hope. He was battered and have obviously been kept shut away for a long time. The poor blue monkey seemed as if he had been bored silly for a very long time.

Second Sprx sighed.

"I didn't want them to see you." He gripped.

"And why not?" Second Gibson asked defensively.

"I wasn't entirely sure they weren't a threat!" Second Sprx explained.

"Well they haven't attacked me yet." Gibson teased. "Decides, I am sick of sitting back in that room. Especially when we have company! You can't keep me locked up forever!"

Second Sprx sighed.

"So Gibson made it, minus one spinal cord." Second Sprx tried to get back on topic.

"Some things even _I_ couldn't patch up. Does anyone want anything to drink?" Gibson called out from a side room.

Second Sprx put his face in his hands.

"It's so nice to see everyone. How we were before the war." Second Gibson happily chattered, coming back with a cup of water.

Second Sprx quickly got up and grabbed the cup. He grabbed the chair's handles, but was interrupted before he could push.

"For Shuggazoom's sake Sprx! I don't need everything done for me!" Second Gibson snapped harshly. "Forgive him, he's just a little over protective since Chiro."

"You don't have _any_ problems with this!?" Second Sprx asked sharply, sitting back down.

"If it means I get out of that room, no." Second Gibson confessed.

"You stay in there so you won't get hurt." Second Sprx scolded.

"Or lost." Second Gibson joked.

Second Sprx did not seem amused. He was mad and almost seemed, hurt.

"That one was uncalled for." Second Gibson confessed, recognizing how much he had just hurt his brother.

"Somebody want to clue us in?" original Sprx chimed in.

"Why can't you be like that again?" Second Gibson asked.

Second Sprx ignored it.

"Chiro's death…..was gruesome." Second Sprx said, working up the nerve to tell the tale.

"Don't tell them the details." Second Gibson said quietly, the most somber he'd sounded in the entire conversation.

"Antauri was captured and…"Second Sprx gulped "well, long story short he was destroyed beyond repair."

The team noticed a small shiver run through the beat up red monkey.

"Otto is alive." Second Sprx said with less excitement then you'd expect.

The team waited for the bad news.

"He doesn't talk much anymore…." Second Gibson trailed off.

"Getting your throat stabbed and your vocal cords ripped out will do that to you." Second Sprx scoffed.

And there it was.

"What about Nova?" Sprx asked cautiously.

"Nova…." Second Sprx trembled a bit as he gulped. "We don't know."

Second Gibson took over.

"She disappeared. It was a routine scouting mission. We still don't know what happened to her." Second Gibson said sadly.

"I was supposed to go. She only went cause my leg was broken." Second Sprx remembered.

Silence.

"Jinmay still pops in from time to time." Second Gibson tried to brighten the mood with.

"A little after Gibson's accident, Skeleton King struck a deal with us." Second Sprx continued "He said he'd leave Shuggazoom alone if we all stayed here and didn't try to stop him. We leave each other alone now."

"Why would you agree to that!? You're supposed to protect the universe from evil like him!" Nova snapped, standing up.

"We had no one left! It was our only option!" Second Sprx screamed. "I had to watch him gut Chiro alive! I had to watch him stab Otto in the throat! I had to watch him tear Antauri to shreds! I had to watch that scepter come down on Gibson's back! What would you of done when you had nothing left?"

The room grew quiet.

"It was either have everyone left on Shuggazoom, fighting or not, die horribly while I had to watch helplessly again, or surrender. I don't regret my decision. At least we didn't have to join him." Second Sprx snapped in a quieter tone.

"Tell us where you failed." Chiro said. "We're going to get back, and we're going to change this."

* * *

**IDK**

**That was random.**

**REEEEEAAAALLLYYYY random.**

**Maybe you liked it, IDK.**

**It was entertaining at least correct?**

***sigh***

**So I'm out of stuff here…**

**REVIEW! **

**-grungekitty**


End file.
